Pear Harbor, Chapter eleven
Chapter eleven of Pear Harbor. Story The Jungle-Aces continue on to Pango-Pango, hopefully they'll make it before they run out of gas. Suddenly Rey caught sight of something up ahead. "I see the coast" she whispers to herself, "what?" Kit asks having heard her speak at least, "I see the coast!" Rey repeats louder, "holy smokes Rey's right, I see it too" Felix shouts: this brought some relief to the Aces, "uh oh" Kit says to the control panel, "uh oh? uh oh what?" Rey asks, "fuel's running low again" Kit answers pointing to the fuel-gauge and already the needle was getting close to the letter E, dangerously close, "but we're out of canteens" Rey says, "please tell me there is a base nearby" Bert prays, "we gotta make it" Ernie begs, "we can make this, I can see the coast now, we're only a few miles out" Kit ascertains and they head there, "think we should land right now?" Sam wonders, "nah lets try finding one of the airfields first" Kit maintains and they fly in low to try to find any friendly airfield, but they did find a less welcoming sight first: Jepangnesian-camps, "Jeps, there's Jep-patrols all over the place!" Felix shouts from the nose and Kit steers away, but unfortunately a pair of Kawasaki Ki-10-biplane-fighters on patrol catch them and attack, "incoming" Ernie shouts as he fires the turret at the sesquiplanes (a sesquiplane is a type of biplane where one pair of wings are shorter in length than the other, in this case the lower-wings were shorter than the upper), "hang on tight everyone!" Kit shouts as he tries to maneuver the Mitchell through some trees, allowing Ernie to get one Ki-10, which spirals to the ground, "gotcha" he taunts, the other Ki-10 falls back while the gang run out of trees to use for cover and the pursuing biplane saw its opportunity: it shoots at the bomber's right-engine and damages it before being shot down itself by Ernie, "ha! better luck next time" he bids, "don't celebrate yet Ernie, it still hit us" Rey advises as their right-engine began to fluctuate, "engine two's fluctuating" Sam gasps, "better prime it" Kit says and primes the throttle to restart it, and it works, "did I get it?" Kit asks, "yeah but I don't know how long it'll last" Sam replies, "I don't think we'll be able to find a base, we may have to land right away" Felix suspects and Kit silently agreed, which was further enforced by the engine fluctuating again already, and this time the other engine joins in, Kit glanced at the fuel-measurement and just as he feared the needle has almost fully passed the E, "strap yourselves in! we're coming in hard!" he orders and opens out the landing-gear hoping to cushion the landing, he sees a wide field ahead which hopefully doesn't have any more patrols. As smoothly as Kit could make, the plane touches down and bounces a bit before settling and the engines deactivate. Kit let out a sigh as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "Everyone all right?" he asks to everyone else and they were all mostly fine, "I'm OK! I'm OK!" Felix responds, "me too" Sam adds, "where's Bert and Ernie?" Rey asks getting out of her seat with Kit, "I'm here" Ernie responds, "so am I" Bert adds, "watch for Jeps!" Kit advised while opening the doorway, but then the ground started to shake, "whoa did you feel that?" Sam asks as the shaking repeats and grows, "that doesn't sound like Jeps" Rey deduced, which was further supported when some beastly roar was heard, "that doesn't sound like Jeps either" Ernie remarks looking out a window and could see something moving among the trees' shadows, and it was big, suddenly a dinosaurian-head pokes out and the rest of it emerges toward the plane, "a T.Rex?!" Bert gasps as they hid further in their plane while the massive dino inspects it, "that doesn't look like a Tyrannosaurus: the head is shorter and thicker" Rey notes, but she herself wasn't sure which tyrannosaur this was as she's never seen this one's kind before, Kit looks at it in awe: it resembled those tyrannosaurs he saw in a movie once; the one with an oversized-gorilla, then it hit him, "guys, I think this is a Vastatosaurus rex: the alleged descendant of T-Rex" he deduced, "like in that movie with a mega-gorilla?" Bert wonders, "yeah" Kit confirms as the Vastatosaurus got bored with this foreign object and leaves, much to the Jungle-Aces' relief, "I thought those things only lived on Skull Island, the real one I mean" Ernie notes as they climb out of the B-25, but they were not out of the woods yet as what sounded like a car was heard approaching and out of nowhere a Type 1 Ho-Ki Armored Personnel Carrier bursts from the undergrowth before screeching to a stop a few meters away, "Jep patrols!" Sam gasps as various Jepangnesian-soldiers rush to them and shoot, causing the teens to take cover and rather reluctantly fire back, "I can't believe I'm gonna kill people" Ernie moans as he draws out a pistol and they drew their weapons (comprised of pistols, Thompson M1928 machine-guns and Winchester-shotguns) for battle, in a fury they exchange blast-after-blast, "who's got extra magazines?" Rey asks, "I do" Bert responds and hands her one for her shotgun, "gotta get up into those hills, find the Pangoese!" Kit plots but it was way too intense for them to go anywhere, "they got us pinned down!" Ernie screams until the Vastatosaurus was heard coming back, causing everybody to stop, with lightning speed the bulky-tyrannosaur bursts out and attacks the Jepangnesians who all scatter, though some were killed, "never thought I'd be happy to see a killer dinosaur come to our aid" Felix remarks, then a bombshell came flying in from nowhere and slams into the dinosaur, making it tumble to the ground bruised but alive, "what was that!?" Rey gasps, but she got her answer when a Type 95 Ha-Go light tank arrives with reinforcements, now greatly outnumbered the Jungle-Aces had no choice but to surrender and they concede, having guns pointed at them with all the Jepangnesian soldiers screaming in their native language, the teens were bound and tied up to be imprisoned when another different animal suddenly echoes causing everyone to freeze, "now what?" Bert whines and a massive Megaprimatus Kong arrives on the seen surveying the event, only to start attacking everybody for trespassing on it's territory until the tank shot it: knocking it down too, horrifying even the witnessing V-Rex, "that does it" Kit growls and grabs a gun: he's seen this happen a few times on the streets, but it was too much for his liking, even if the victims were just wild-animals, his friends join in the brawl, admiring Kit's determination to prevent anymore suffering, and even the Vastatosaurus and Megaprimatus looked amazed at their bravery, especially when Kit stood protectively in front of the former until receiving a shot to his left-wrist, making him drop his gun as well as prompting a gasp from the tyrannosaur, who despite its injury rose up and grabs one Jepangnesian with its jaws before biting him to death, the tank tried to aim at the dinosaur to finish it off, but Rey blasted its access-hatch's hinge, distracting it enough for the Megaprimatus to flip it over with its free-hand, who also got to its feet to repel the Jeps. Eventually the threat was neutralized. The dinosaur and primate look at each other in mutual-respect: it felt odd since the two species hated each other, but then they both look at Kit while his friends check on him. "Kit!" Rey gasps rushing over to him while the bear was on his knees clutching his wrist in agony, "you okay Kit?" Ernie asks, "not in my wrist, I think one of them shot me" Kit groaned: his wrist was also bleeding and some of the blood managed to ooze through his fingers, "oh man we gotta get to a hospital" Felix said frantically as the tyrannosaur and gorilla watch over them protectively, emitting whining sounds too, the kids look at them apprehensively but they don't do anything, then the tyrannosaur lowers its head in and nuzzles Kit affectionately (and Kit actually thought it was nice), then they both walk away: content to let them live, and not a moment too soon a plane was heard overhead, fortunately it was a Bristol Blenheim-light-bomber that was searching for any of the doom-litter raiders and could see the Jungle-Aces and their plane which miraculously was still intact, and later some Pango-Pango-affiliated M3 Scout Cars arrive to get them outa here. Kit's wrist was broken, but he'll live, and afterward the teens were smuggled onto a Martin M-130 China-Clipper flying-boat (since this was one of the few planes that could cross the Pacifica-ocean without having to make a pit-stop) where it flew on back to Usland, landing in San-Flamingo where they were given a hero's welcome by Oscar and their families. The Jungle-Aces were then presented in a ceremony where they were awarded for their victory: the raid did indeed restore Usland's morale and confidence, while Jepang's came crashing down. Shere Khan was given the honor of awarding them and he obliged since he does owe the Jungle-Aces for rescuing him (and Ernie) from Doctor Axolotl all those years ago, Antis was also present and awarded. "That's for all the raiders" he says making them smile, "good job Lil-britches" Baloo praised, "you too Raptor" Riven adds, "you're real heroes" Rebecca finishes and they all hug. Usland may have suffered, but it only made it stronger, and they knew someday, this war's gonna end. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction